Kung fu panda the curse of love
by viper6677
Summary: This is all abut the unforeseen love between tigress and wall your going to have to read it to find out now the only problem with this story is the grammar but that’s all no spelling mistakes or anything enjoy folks


Kung fu panda. The curse of love

Chapter 1. Whatever gave you that idea?

Authors comments hi im Jordan now this is my first time submitting work on this site so ah be nice lol ok let me just say the only problems you might have with this is the grammar and I apologies but besides that it's a great story and there's no spelling mistakes so read it and I hope you enjoy it by the way if you read it please give me some comments and reviews thanks and I sorry this chapters short but its just the opining one and im already working on the 2nd and it will be longer enjoy kung fu panda the curse of love chapter 1 WHAT EVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA

Finally the valley of piece was safe po had overcome the powerful and corrupt ti lung after which came the calibration. Po couldn't believe he was the dragon warrior he couldn't apprehend that faked that and the furious five bowed in respect to him. Just like in his dreams even tigress bowed po thought. Po always admired tigress but always a little more than just a fan he had a deep crush on her. Po was lying on his bed as everyone had gone to sleep but he wasn't tiered he couldn't stop thinking abut tigress. He just had to know if her feelings for him were of the same nature but how po thought raising one eyebrow how can I fine out. The panda thought long and hard abut it before coming to his conclusion so po got to his feet as quietly as he could. Then he slowly made his way to the door of his room thinking abut the last time when he Brock the floor boards. Po slowly slid the door open and creped outside of his room the panda was now hesitant to move forward

because his nerves were racing up and down. Po toke a deep but silent breath and moved onwards hoping not to wake crane as he sneaked past his door. Po finally reached tigress door now his nerves were eating him alive inside. He put his now shacking paws on the sliding door and as quietly as he could open it. His jaw dropped and his hart pumped wildly as he saw the butifull tigress sleeping so gently on a small chine's rug unshelled property of tigress. just like the one In cranes room he slowly made his way to her as he was abut three feet away from her she woke and jumped up to her feet spinning around and hooking a sweeping kick. That cased po to land on his bum and make a tremendous noise waking they others tigress eyes widened as she looked too fined to her amazement that it was po. What do you think your doing po yelled tigress the panda quickly put his head down I came to……ah...i...came….to…..to.ah wall what tigress now beginning to get frustrated with po wall I (po sighed) I just wonted to see if you were hungry. Case I was going to grab some food tigress shock her head no po ill be fine thanks know I rely need to get back to sleep. Po's expression dropped from sad to a look of miserable sorrow ok the panda got to his feet and walked back to his room. This time he couldn't wait to get back to his bed and go to sleep at least ill forget this ever happened when im asleep thought po. Now sobbing on his bed. The Next morning shifu woke everyone up at the same time as always but there was one missing po was still in bed reluctant to get up. Shifu shouted po the panda walked out of his room still with his head facing down. Whale master shifu was talking students I have some wonderful news shifu now with a sly smirk on his face we have a new student in the jade palace. The five looked at each other all of them confused who said tigress shifu chuckled a human! the comment dropped everyone's jaw even po's now crane looking back and forth at they others ahhh master shifu a human were from why don't you ask him he's training by the lake. The five all looked at each other and nodded there heads and walked off but po stayed. in the same spot are you coming asked tigress? No replied po he was still miserable abut not coming clean on telling tigress the truth abut his feelings for her. Ok tigress walked off without saying any more………to be continued…….on chapter 2 coming soon to all your computer screens.


End file.
